Safe
by Billie the fourth sage
Summary: Eli's afraid he can't control his super-soldier strength when handling other people. Cue Tommy with a dangerous idea to make Eli feel better about himself. Warnings:slash,asphyxiation. Tommy/Eli, sort of fan sequel to "It's not assault if they're in love"


oneshot.

I've been reading way too much Marvel fanfiction. So I decided to write one 8D

Written for my most FAVORITE SUPERHERO TEAM EVER. And a rare pairing.

Marvel kink meme v2, prompt found here: .?thread=100181#t100181

Eli/Tommy - autoerotic asphyxia with Tommy on the receiving end. Eli is uncomfortable with the situation, and Tommy has to convince him _it's okay _.

* * *

...

* * *

Eli was always careful when it came to his strength. Everything he did was a practice at tenderness, simply because what was a light touch for him might use a lot more force than what normal people used to throw punches. He was almost entirely convinced people just weren't safe around him, if they got too close.

"For the last time, Tommy, I am not doing it."

"OhcomeonEli. I'mtellingyou," a kiss, "It'sagoodidea" and another.

The teen super-soldier sighed, catching Tommy's face before a third kiss and glaring at the speedster, in a way that was affectionate but still stern enough to shut Tommy up. "You could get hurt." Eli said slowly, willing Tommy to get it through his thick skull.

"Damn it, Eli. You always have to be so vanilla?" Tommy mocked, escaping Eli's grip and disappearing from in front of where their team leader was sitting. Eli felt Tommy's lips against the back of his neck just as he heard the door open down the hallway.

"Tommy, the others—" Eli batted him away, but Tommy had already disappeared by the time Cassie, Billy and Teddy, and Kate had arrived in the living room. "Oh, hey, Eli. Where's Tommy? Thought he was supposed to be here too." Cassie greeted.

"He's probably just planning something to get himself into trouble again." Eli said nonchalantly. Kate crossed her arms. "Hey, to be fair, he's been behaving himself lately, weird as that is. You should cut him some slack, Eli." she said.

"I know, right? He hasn't done anything seriously damaging in like, weeks now. Plus, fewer insulting cracks. Like he had some sort of conscience intervention or whatever. That probably merits a reward or something." Cassie commented, laying down the plastic bag filled with sodas on the table in front of Eli. "Reward, yeah, sure." he murmured thoughtfully.

* * *

Tommy had arrived at his room that night, something that had become routine ever since Eli's visit to his a few months ago. Eli stayed over at the headquarters more often since then, an open invitation to the speedster to have some late night rendezvous that would often end up in his favor.

Not that it always ended in some form of debauchery. A lot of people didn't know this about Tommy, but he was a cuddler. Well actually, he was more of a barnacle. Once he latched on, Eli couldn't get him off if he wanted to, in both senses. It might have had something to do with the speedster's odd inadequacy issues, but Eli didn't pry. Some nights, they didn't even do anything. Tommy would simply climb into bed with him; urge him to keep his arms around the speedster as he fell asleep.

Eli, according to Tommy (or more accurately, Tommy's unconscious habit of talking in his sleep), was safe. His hands, arms, anything Tommy could get to wrap around him, were safe. Eli might have begged to differ, had Tommy been awake, but the speedster must have been THAT convinced to say so, even if or especially in his sleep.

His hands were safe? Yeah, right. Eli vaguely wondered if Steve had the same fear and control issues as he did right as he pushed slowly into Tommy, eliciting a long, drawn out groan from the smaller male.

Tommy—Tommy didn't doubt him for a second. Eli looked into his eyes right then and saw them clouded with lust, love, but no fear, not even a little anxiety. He was smiling in between pants as he shifted under Eli, trying to get more of his lover inside himself. Eli moved his hands up from Tommy's hips, willing himself not to think about what he was going to do next.

His hands were around Tommy's neck in the next second, thumbs over his throat, pushing down with a gentle pressure. His thoughts switched back to all the times he and some of the other Young Avengers had commented how much they wanted to strangle Tommy for one thing or another, but Eli was afraid of what he might do if he tightened his grip too much, if he did something wrong—

Tommy cut off that train of thought, pulling Eli down in one deep kiss, his hands switching from Eli's face to his arms, encouraging him, pulling him closer, willing him to tighten his hold.

Eli pushed down slightly. He'd stopped moving, but Tommy was already hard, dripping pre-come as he opened his mouth to moan. His eyes were shut, his body undulating under Eli's weight, thrusting up and trying to move himself on Eli's cock, getting off from the hands around his neck and the lack of air, the delicious tightness of it.

"Eli!" Tommy moaned, tensing and thrusting upward, moving his body to slam into, to fit against Eli's as he came. Eli released his hold on Tommy and began to move, regaining his rhythm as he thrust into Tommy's slick hole, riding out his orgasm while Tommy caught him in another breathless kiss.

They were both panting by the end of it. Eli collapsed on top of Tommy, trying to ignore the smug look on the speedster's face as he pulled off the condom. "See—" "Shut it, Zippy." "—It was soooo a good idea."

Eli frowned worriedly as he found the bruises forming on Tommy's pale skin, shaping to match where his hands had been squeezing. Tommy pulled one of his hands up and stroked the flat of Eli's palm and the tips of his fingers against his cheek.

Even without saying anything (and usually, Tommy had a LOT to say about this sort of thing), Eli knew what Tommy was trying to tell him with that gesture.

He was safe.

Eli lay his head on Tommy's chest, smiling at the thought.

"We are so experimenting a lot more after this."

"Just shut up and go to sleep, Tommy."

* * *

...

* * *

R&R?


End file.
